


teacher...

by hojong



Category: Infinite (Band), K-pop
Genre: M/M, Nothing more, Quickie, nothing less, thats all - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-18
Updated: 2016-10-18
Packaged: 2018-08-23 07:25:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8319061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hojong/pseuds/hojong
Summary: It was never easy being a teacher in a inner city school and Sunggyu found one of the best days to also be his worst. With his favourite student Lee Sungjong coming onto him, what was he to do?





	

**Author's Note:**

> just a simple quickie between a student and teacher! lol. probably badly written but... whatever! gyujong for life

It was never easy being a teacher in a inner city school and Sunggyu found one of the best days to also be his worst. Sunggyu taught Korean language in one of the worst schools in the district and all the rowdy teens hassled him day in, day out. There was many tantrums thrown and more fights in his first year than he could count. Sunggyu knew that everyone he taught had potential to be great students and he knew their grades would be great if only they tried harder. There were a few students that did get very good grades, but around 80% or more of his class usually failed. 

It was just another Wednesday and Sunggyu was supervising the lunch hall. All the teens were running around the hall, ignoring Sunggyus calls for them to stop. Eventually the head master, Nam Woohyun came in and took over. Sunggyu thanked him and made his way up to his classroom. There was a group of boys standing at the top of the stairs. Their backs were to Sunggyu and they were all laughing.

“You’re so fucking gay.” He heard one boy say. He heard a familiar voice whimpering, “Please stop...”

He pushed past all the boys and found Lee Sungjong cornered by the group. His eyes were puffy like he’d been crying and his face was a deep red colour. 

Sunggyu scowled at the group of boys, “Get back down to the hall. I’m sure Mr Nam would love to hear about this...” The boys scattered quickly and when Sunggyu turned back to Sungjong his heart dropped. Tears were streaming down the boys face, he looked down at his feet as he played with his hands. “Thank you.” Sungjong whispered. He then ran away just as fast as the others, heading in the direction of the bathroom. 

Sunggyu walked into his room after lunch to find his second year class. They all ignored his presence and continued to chat. Sunggyu allowed them to do so as he sat down at his desk and rustled through some papers he left on his desk. From the corner of his eye he noticed Lee Sungjong gazing at him. He smiled softly and the young boys face turned a light shade of pink. He then looked the other way, back to his friends. 

The end of day bell finally rang. 

“Alright class,” Sunggyu smiled as he rubbed his hands together. “Remember to bring in your essays due for tomorrow.” The class mumbled something Sunggyu couldn’t understand in unison. Sunggyu stood at his desk, and as everyone left the class Sungjong moved in front of him.

“Sungjong...What’s wrong?” Sunggyu asked. 

“I have a problem.” Sungjong said shyly. His hands were behind his back and he looked really nervous. 

“Ah, I see.” Sunggyu sighed. “What is it? Girl trouble?” 

“No! Not that...” Sungjong sighed before he decided to speak again. “Um, Mr Kim... I like you.” 

Sunggyu was slightly shocked when he heard this and he wasn’ t sure if he’d heard correctly. “I see...” Sunggyu said, stunned. He couldn’t say anything else. 

“I really like you Mr Kim. Mr Kim... Do you like me back?” Sungjong moved closer, too close, and Sunggyu could feel Sungjongs breath on him. 

“No. Sungjong, I’m sorry, I can’t.” Sunggyu said, trying to move away, but Sungjongs hands were on his shoulders now. 

“Why not? Why don’t you like me?” Sungjong desperately asked, “Please.” 

“Get off Sungjong!” Sunggyu tried to push the boy away when he noticed the tears welling up in the young boys eyes. 

“Don’t you think I’m cute? You think I’m cute... Right Mr Kim?” 

Sunggyu looked at the door to his class. If anyone walked in right now he’d be in so much trouble. He looked at Sungjongs face. His face was pretty cute and his face was pink. “Yeah I guess.” Sunggyu was being honest, but he didn’t mean to answer like that. 

“Please like me back. The way you stand up for me when I’m being picked on makes me so happy. That’s why I like you. Please...” Sungjong leaned into his teacher, his lips colliding with the older mans. Sunggyu tried to push the younger boy away but he couldn’t help himself. His arms wrapped around the small boy and he pulled him in closer. Their bodies pressed against each other, their tongues played with one another. Sungjong pulled away first, a smile on his face. Sunggyu rushed to his classroom door and locked it, making sure that no one else could enter. 

He walked back over to the desk and leaned against it, Sungjong sank to his knees. 

“I’ve been waiting so long...” Sungjong said as he undid his teachers belt. Sunggyu knew what he was doing was wrong, but it felt so right. Sungjong pulled his trousers down and licked at Sunggyus covered cock. 

Sunggyu moaned, “Come on.” 

Sungjong smirked up at him, looking so sexy Sunggyu could barely contain himself. Sungjong yanked on the older mans boxer shorts, he gasped. “It’s so big.” He began to lick at Sunggyus semi hard cock as his hand went down his own trousers. 

Sunggyus cock was hard so soon it was embarrassing, but Sungjong didn’t seem to care. He took the shaft in his mouth and went to town. The way he licked the underside made Sunggyu want to scream with pleasure. All of his senses were heightened and all he wanted to do was fuck his student. 

Sungjong bobbed his head up and down on the large dick and Sunggyu felt a knot in his stomach. He grabbed on Sungjongs hair and fucked his face. Sungjong gagged and gasped but Sunggyu could barely hear him. Sungjongs nails dug into Sunggyus waist and he was finally let go, allowed some air. The boy looked up at Sunggyu. There was saliva hanging from his mouth and a hand down his pants and his face was red and puffy and Sunggyu just couldn’t control his thoughts. He didn’t care about wrong and right anymore. 

He pulled Sungjong up from his knees and kissed him hard, tasting himself. When he pushed away Sungjong smiled. “Tasty, right?”

With that, the young boy was on the desk. Face down, his ass facing Sunggyu. 

“You’re so gorgeous.” Sunggyu moaned as his fingers danced over the boys pretty, smooth hole. He licked at the rim and Sungjongs head hit the desk. As Sunggyu pushed his tongue onto the boy, Sungjong bit down on his bottom lip. Sunggyu stood up and lined himself up with Sungjongs hole. 

“Sir wai-” Sungjong began but he was too late, Sunggyu was already pushing into him and he screamed. It was so painful and tears streamed from the boys eyes.

Sunggyu waited though, and let the poor boy give him a signal. Sungjong soon nodded, giving Sunggyu the heads up. Sunggyu pounded Sungjong into the desk, giving him all of him. The pain mixed with pleasure and eventually Sungjong was hard again. He stroked himself like there was no tomorrow. 

“Fuck me!” Sungjong moaned, “Please, please, please sir.”

“Ugh, you’re so beautiful Sungjong, how did I not think of this before...” 

Sunggyu hit Sungjongs prostate repeatedly and his hands gripped onto Sungjongs waist. Sungjong reached his climax with a loud moan, a white substance covering Sunggyus desk and his own classmates test results.

Sunggyu felt Sungjongs hole twitch around him, the heat embracing him even more. The knot in his stomach grew tighter and he pulled out quickly. Bliss washed over him and his cum washed over Sungjongs back. 

Sunggyu took a tissue and wiped the substance off of Sungjong. 

“That was so good, sir.” Sungjong smiled at him as he stood. 

The word ‘sir’ made Sunggyu realise what he had just done. He’d just had sex with one of his students. He suddenly felt embarrassed and rushed for his clothes. “Sungjong, you should go.” 

Sungjong got dressed, looking over to his already fully clothes teacher. He grabbed his bag. “Will we do this again?” He asked

“No.” Sunggyu said blatantly. Sungjongs smile turned to a bitter scowl. 

“Why not? Don’t you like me?”

Sunggyu sighed. “Just get out Sungjong..” 

Sungjong left, leaving Sunggyu to sit in his classroom alone and dwell on his own mistake.


End file.
